Soulcalibur: Bad Dreams
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Darkness fell over the land as the weary Siegfried Schtauffen returned to his camp. The knight had traveled for days now without sleep and could barely stand. He grimly looked down at large object covered in rags; an object he wished he could rid himself of, the cursed sword, Soul Edge. Siegfried struggled with himself to stay awake. “I can’t risk it...” he muttered, but eventually he lost the battled and fell into a deep sleep. As Siegfried slept, Soul Edge's 'eyes' opened and began to glow ominously... .::~::. Meanwhile, a thick fog loomed over a small village in the valley below Siegfried’s camp. As the midnight hour approached, the sound of armored footsteps echoed through the streets. A few moments later, blood curdling screams could be heard all over as the entire town erupted into flames. From the flames emerged a knight clad in azure armor. In place of his right arm was grotesque claw that held Soul Edge. The evil sword had taken over Siegfried’s mind as he slept and transformed him into Nightmare once again. “More! I need more souls!” roared Nightmare as his crimson eyes peered at the carnage he’d created. Through the darkness he slaughtered every single villager- men, women and even children were horrendously murdered by the merciless Azure Knight. With all the villagers seemingly dead, Nightmare raised his blood-soaked blade in the air and yelled “Blood... darkness... come unto me!” Suddenly, the cursed knight heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a man wielding a long sword approaching him. “You will pay for what you have done, demon!” exclaimed the man as he readied his sword. Nightmare’s crimson eyes locked onto the man’s blade- he could sense that it was augmented with one of Soul Edge’s fragments. “Offer your soul!” exclaimed Nightmare as the man charged at him. Nightmare blocked the man’s attack and pushed him back. “Do not tempt fate, wretched human! Drop your weapon and I may allow you to live!” “I don’t make deals with monsters!” exclaimed the man as he swung his blade at Nightmare again. “Fool! This is the end!” exclaimed Nightmare as he avoided the man’s attack and swung Soul Edge splitting the man in half. “Now... give me your soul!” roared Nightmare. The cursed knight then turned to the fallen man’s blade. He picked the sword up and tore the Soul Edge shard from it and then reunited it with Soul Edge. “I’ll be restored soon!” exclaimed Nightmare as he felt his vile power increase. .::~::. The next morning, Siegfried awoke to find himself at his camp sight, but something was amiss... his hands where covered with blood and Soul Edge was no longer wrapped in rags. It was propped up against a tree and was soaked in blood. “No...” muttered Siegfried as he began to smell smoke and burning flesh in the air. He quickly sat his sights on smoke coming from the valley below and rush to investigate. As he drew closer the smell of death grew more and more intense. To his horror he discovered a village in ruins; the buildings were burned to the ground, the streets soaked in blood and mutilated bodies laid in the streets. “No! This can’t be!” exclaimed Siegfried as he looked at his blood-stained hands again and then looked to the sky. “Will I ever... be saved?” After a time of mourning the lives he’d taken, he hesitantly took up Soul Edge and returned to his camp to collect his belongings. Upon doing so, he left the area in search of somewhere far away from civilization. The only question was would even that be enough to stop Soul Edge’s unquenchable thirst for souls? End